Cleaning: Muggle Style
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Draco teaches Harry to do house work... Muggle style. Warning: This story may hit feels super hard. Genres are Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Humor.


**A/N: Hey guys! This one-shot idea was suggested by Peaches and Strawberries. Thanks for the idea and I hope you enjoy it. Story is in Draco's POV.**

I have always been fasinated with how muggles clean and do household chores. All my life, my dad has had house elves do all the house work and never thought twice about it. The only other ones who know about my fasination are my mom and the house elves. Every chance I get, I help the elves. Only when my dad isnt there though because I know what he would say.

"Your not a muggle. Stop acting like one."

"Why would you wanna do the work. Thats what these vermon are for."

Although I dont want to be caught, I help out anyway. Its just all too interesting. At hogwarts, I always do housework by myself. Make my bed, Wash windows, Sort laundry... Ecetera. I just hope no one finds out.

I am cleaning my dorm on a saturday morning while everyone is at breakfast when all of a sudden someone walks in. I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn and see...

"Potter! What are doing here?" I ask, suprised.

"I was wondering where you were. And when are you gonna start calling me Harry? We have only been dating for _3 months_." He says plopping down on my bed. "Are you cleaning?"

"Yes I am cleaning and I will never stop calling you Potter. I like it." I say, plopping down next to him and throw a rag at him.

"Your adorable. Why are you cleaning?" He asks, with this adorable look of confusion.

"Well, my room was messy and I like cleaning." I say as I take his hand. "Wanna help?"

"I dont really know what to do. Its been years since I had to do housework." He frowns. Thinking back to living with his abusive relatives, I presume.

"I can teach you if you want. Its not hard and can actually be fun." I smile.

"Ok. But only cause I love you." He kisses me. Everytime we kiss I get butterflies.

"Lets start with windows cause that is what I was about to do." I say standing up and picking up the rag. I grab his hand and pull him to the window. "Just spray and wipe."

"Ok. What about streaks?" He says pointing to the ones he has accidently made.

"Just do your best, love." I say.

"You know what we need? Music." He says.

"I have a record player." I say. Im not sure how it works but I know it plays music.

"Any records?" He asks.

"Check over there." I point to the corner. All this stuff was a gift. He looks through them quickly, finds one he likes and plays it.

"I love this song! Come dance with me." He says holding his hand out. I roll my eyes.

"Harry, we should be cleaning." I say but take his hand anyway. He spins me and we laugh. After a couple minutes of dancing later, he pulls me close and kisses me. "We need to clean."

"Aww. But why?" He whines.

"Cause thats what we are suppose to be doing" I say.

"Was I hearing things or did you actually call me Harry earlier?"

"Shut up and clean." I laugh. Next we make my bed. Which is a chore and a half with my boyfriend messing around and flirting.

"Finally, we are done the bed." I say and smirk at him. We both laugh.

"What next?" He asks.

"Well, the last thing is laundry." I say and jesture to the pile of dirty clothes. We sit down and start sorting. It took forever but eventually he got it. We put the first load of laundry in and decide to cuddle for a while.

"I love you." Harry says out of the blue.

"I love you, too" I look up at him. "Where did that come from?"

"I just had to say it. Not many people would push me to relearn all this stuff and show me that it doesnt have to feel like work. You know, everytime I thought of housework, I would think of the Dursleys and how they treated me all those years. Now, I am gonna think of you. The one I love so much. The one I want to spend every minute of my life with. The feeling of dread and misery has been replaced with the feeling of love and knowing I will never have to feel like that again." By now, tears are running down both of our faces.

"I will never, ever let you feel unloved again. God, I love you s-so much." My voice cracks but I dont care. I kiss him so hard we almost fall off the bed. He places his head against mine and wipes away my tears. Just then the timer goes off to tell us the laundry is done. We sorta chuckle at each other and get up to finish the laundry.

"We need to clean together more often." He smiles at me. "You were right, it was fun."

Cleaning was fun before but now I get to clean with the love of my life.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. It got pretty deep there but the idea was the same. I really loved the idea** _ **Peaches and Strawberries**_ **and I hope I wrote it how you were hoping I would. The video that you suggested helped a lot too. Thanks, again.**


End file.
